Distress Call
by ColdMetallicStare
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is called off of shore leave for a mission. Sidetracked by a distress call on a seemingly uninhabitable location, the crew beings to experience odd side effects.
1. Chapter 1: Recalled

**As evidenced by the fact that I'm not currently up to my eyeballs in money, I (sadly) do not own any of the characters portrayed. So hats off the Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.) for the original characters, and J.J. Abrams for his new movie.**

**Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is called off of shore leave for a last minute secret mission. Sidetracked by a distress call on a seemingly uninhabitable location, the crew beings to experience odd side effects. The idea is taken from a Voyager episode slightly, but not too much. Read it and review even if you hate it! I'll do my best to use your criticism in the future. **

**Thanks! **

Chapter 1: Recalled

Working late that night, Pavel Chekov glanced over the papers he was helping to correct. While on shore leave he had decided to spend time assisting his old Starfleet physics teacher. Judging by the papers on the table in front of him, the students in this class were no where near the level at which he had been while taking the same class.

Not that he was bragging. On the contrary, he very rarely acknowledged his superior intellect in the presence of, or in relation to, others. It was only at certain times, like that day above Vulcan, when his brain was of unparalleled use, that he was comfortable allowing others to praise him.

The nickname "whiz-kid" was a bit annoying, and one could only hear it so many times in a row. Captain Kirk seemed to favor that nickname above all others. Sometimes Chekov wished his other attributes would reach others. He didn't like being tracked into the genius group.

Thinking about his time on the Enterprise, he sighed.

"Something wrong Pavel?" said his gravely old professor.

"Nothing at all sir. I vas just thinking of zee Enterprise."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yez and no" said the young Russian "I enjoy being at Starfleet, but I miss the adventure of zee starship."

After a few minutes of reading over the papers before them, his professor asked "Has my class played into any of your adventures?"

"Actually," replied Chekov sheepishly "It has"

His professor raised an eyebrow and looked over to see his protégé duck his head and continue with his task. "Oh? How so?"

Quietly, and as humbly as possible, the young ensign recounted the events that occurred above Vulcan on his first mission in space. "Vell sir, do you remember zee class vhere you suggested moving transport?"

"Yes I do Pavel. As I recall you seemed to be hopeful of it's prospects"

"Yez sir. You see. It vorkz"

The professor's mouth dropped and the young Chekov grinned shyly. "It vas a simple matter of physics. Quite simple really"

So maybe he had been lying to himself when he said that he didn't like to show off his intellect. It was only around those who exploited him, or ogled over him, that he truly wished to hide it. But his professor was different. He never felt used by his professor. In fact, his professor was one of the few human beings who could add to his already expansive knowledge.

"Also Wictor," he said to his favorite professor "I used some of our research on magnetism in the rings of Saturn to cloak zee ship from zee Romulans."

"Ensign Pavel Chekov" the clearly impressed professor Victor Newton said "I'm so proud of you! Have you given any thought to returning to Starfleet as a teacher? Or at least as a consultant?"

Chekov had thought about it. Several times he had considered leaving active Starfleet duty and entering the academic world he fit into so well. And each time, he thought of all the adventure and excitement he would miss. All of the missions and the unexpected challenges thrilled him. To leave active duty would be leaving all of that behind for the "safe" confines of academics and unwavering answers.

"Yez sir. I've thought about it many times. But I do not think I will just yet. There is so much to do in zee universe."

"Ahh Pavel, you are so young. One day you will realize that space is a dangerous place and that the safety of a library and classroom is far more alluring."

As they continued their work on the papers in front of them Chekov thought over what Victor had told him. Academia was where he belonged. His brilliance was useful there more than anyway else. Maybe it would be better if he stayed at Starfleet, rather than returning after shore leave ended. It may benefit him in the long run. Maybe in the morning he would contact Admiral Pike and …

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts

"Ensign Pavel Chekov" said the officer walking into the room "There is a message from Admiral

Pike for you."

Reading over the communication, Chekov stood. "I am sorry sir. I must go. I have to report to Admiral Pike immediately."

"Something wrong Pavel?" asked Victor concernedly.

"Nothing wrong sir. I believe I have been recalled."

-----------------------

"Nyota" Spock breathed out, glancing at her over the candlelight. Outside, the lights of San Francisco danced.

"Yes?" she replied looking up from her fettuccini "What's the matter?"

"I will never understand why humans assume something is wrong." Spock stated with an emotionless face.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, but you've been so quiet all night." Uhura said with sadness in her voice

"I simply wanted to talk with you about our situation"

"And to what situation are you referring?" Uhura asked, looking back down, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"I wish to discus with you the finer intricacies of our relationship in relation to Starfleet regulations, my culture, and your perception"

"That's a hefty conversation for a date Spock" chuckled Nyota

Spock raised an eyebrow "You find my remarks funny?" he queried

"No, not at all" Uhura quickly said, concerned that she had flustered him "I'm sorry. Which topic do you want to start with?"

"Perhaps we should discuss the parameters of our relationship as it may be interpreted by other members of Starfleet."

"Spock," she said with a sigh, reaching out to place her hand over his "The entire crew knows about us."

Spock shifted uneasily in his seat, almost as if he were _Nervous?_ she wondered.

"Well," he began "I know. And this is part of my concern. You see Nyota, I am concerned that our relationship may be frowned upon by the higher ranks of Starfleet. There is logic in their concern. There is a reason that a superior officer is not to have relations with those he commands."

She simply rolled her eyes. They had had this conversation many times before. He always thought that if anyone knew about their relationship, they would automatically think it was highly inappropriate and they would seek to separate them by any means necessary. _I have no idea why he's so worried, there is nothing wrong_ _with us._

"Nyota," he began peering at her through his lashes "I only am concerned for you and your career"

"Just stop Spock," she began, her voice laced with underlying anger. "We are NOT having another discussion about this. End of story!" Quickly, she retracted her hand from where it was.

Glancing around they saw that several dinners were looking in the direction of their table, however she didn't care. She was angry, actually furious, with him. Never had she felt this aggression towards her caring, if he be passive, fiancé.

"Nyota" he began again, his voice completely calm "I believe we should not be overcome with emotion and we should…"

At that moment the maitre'd came over and cleared his throat.

"Commander" he said addressing Spock "there is a message from Starfleet headquarters. I have been asked to give you this" he handed over a small piece of paper with a note written on it

Spock quickly glanced over it, looked an Uhura, and then addressed the man "Thank you sir. I require the check immediately. It is imperative that we leave without delay."

Less than five minutes later, Uhura found herself at the coat check waiting. Spock stood next to her, hands clasped behind his back as usual. His face unreadable, also a usual trait.

"Spock what is going on?" she asked him concerned at their sudden departure.

"We are leaving"

"I can see that Spock I'm not…"

"No Nyota. We are leaving Earth. We have been recalled."

-----------------------

"Come on Bones, lighten up!" shouted Kirk over not only the music, but the blonde he was dancing with. Nearby, Doctor McCoy stood at the bar, holding a dry martini, and trying to deflect the affections of the intoxicated college student trying to hit on him.

This scene was typical to Bones. Whenever Kirk dragged him out in public, Bones always seemed to be left behind while Kirk went out to conquer every girl in the room. Sometimes he despised his best friend for this. He would must rather be back at Starfleet working than being Kirk's wingman.

Suddenly, Kirk came up next to him. "Hey Bones! Why are you alone?!" Immediately McCoy noticed that both James' volume and breath told of his mental state.

"You're drunk as hell, James."

"Oh, come on, Bones! Seriously! Hey bar man! Some jello shots for me and the ladies" James T. Kirk called out surrounded by a group of drunk girls. _Fake ID central._ thought McCoy bitterly.

Several minutes later, and Kirk was in a drinking match with two burly truckers stopping for the night. In his mind, Bones saw this going very badly, and surprisingly unsurprising. Kirk tended to challenge any male in the room. Groaning internally, McCoy predicted either broken bones or a really nasty hangover for Kirk in the morning. Possibly both. _Probably both._ Bones thought pessimistically.

"Hey hick boy!" one of the truckers yelled at Kirk "Get some more drinks. Or are you too chicken to keep going." He laughed riotously with the other trucker. Apparently they were making a friendship based on beating out Kirk.

"Hick boy?!" said an indignant Kirk. "Look whose talking lardo!"

Bones saw "Lardo" get of from his seat and approach the unsuspecting Kirk. "Jim! Watch your back!" but he was too late. "Lardo" had already grabbed Kirk and his friend was punching him in the stomach. Kirk attempted to elbow "Lardo" in the nose multiple times, eventually striking a direct hit. Kirk then flipped the man onto his back. The other trucker grabbed Kirk and threw him across the room. He pulled "Lardo" up off the ground and the two of them approached Kirk again. Bones grabbed "Lardo" and delivered a debilitating hit, effectively taking him out of the fight. The other trucker was on top of Kirk now and punching him repeatedly.

Suddenly, a man came from his seat at the bar and pulled the man off of Kirk. Swiftly and soundly, he incapacitated the man and picked Kirk up off the ground.

"Admiral Pike?" asked Kirk, clearly shocked

"James, you've had your fun, but now it's time to go" said the Admiral in his unwavering tone "You're being recalled, effective immediately"

-----------

**Okay, that's chapter one. The next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up, but this isn't an update, it's an apology. I know I published this over a month ago, and I promised I'd get the next chapter up soon, but I've encountered a problem with my plot line that I need to work out before chapter two can go up. I'm really really really really really sorry. I'm just trying to make this the best story I can, so please don't hate me and be on the lookout for a real update soon. **


End file.
